Manhunt Easter Eggs
The following is a list of Easter Eggs in the original Manhunt. Zapping Machine At the beginning of Mouth of Madness, if you look through the glass door you can see a man strapped to an electric chair. The machine next to him reads: ‘High Tech Solid State 1500 Watt Zapping Machine. Please note: This really fucking hurts!’ Hidden Items in White Trash A group of five Glass Bottles and a Knife are hidden together during the scene White Trash. They are located at the first locked off gate, near where you need to use a knife to cut the rope that is keeping the fence locked. The trainer is required in order for you to be able to jump there. Beta Cash The beta James Earl Cash can be found several times during the game. * Inside the Darkwoods Penitentiary on an electric chair. * On a cross like shaped tree outside of the entrance to Starkweather’s mansion. Cash Beta.jpg Beta Cash Crux.jpg Beta Cash Head.jpg Hidden Save Point and Painkillers During the bonus scene Time 2 Die, there is a hidden Save Point and bottle of Painkillers behind the closed gate. The trainer is required in order for you to be able to jump there. Piggsy's Corpse Piggsy's Corpse can be seen in a abandoned building in the bonus scene Hard as Nails. The trainer is required in order for you to be able to jump there. Reporter's Apartment Several easter eggs can be found inside the apartment. * A calendar with a photo of New York City on it. The calendar shows the month and year as being November of 2003 with a small smiley face drawn on the 19th. The 19th of November 2003 was the date Manhunt was originally released in North America. * There is a hidden room with a pin board with various news clipping and images of the beta model for Cash. * "Gash" bags can be found inside the bedroom. Gash is a store from GTA Vice City. Biblical Graffiti In the level Kill The Rabbit, there's a biblical graffiti above four cell door's at the location, where Cash is trapped by the White Rabbit. It says: I will strew your flesh upon the mountains and fill the valleys with your carcass to drench the land even to the mountains with your flowing blood EZEKIEL 32:5. Key There is a second key at the end of Kill The Rabbit behind the asylum gate. Cartoon Once you have completed the game a short video clip plays that shows a robotic chef speaking backwards. When the sound is played backwards it displays the God mode cheat. Many suggest that the chef video is there to indicate that Lionel Starkweather has recorded over an old video that originally had a kids TV show recorded on it. Die Hard 2: Die Harder In the 1990 movie ‘Die Hard 2: Die Harder’ there is a character by the name of Maj. Grant (played by John Amos) that looks almost identical to Ramirez. Grand Theft Auto series * Several vehicles seen in the game are from the Grand Theft Auto series. * Ryton Aide, Toy Corner, Laundromat, Tarbrush Café, Video, and 24/7 stores appeared in the Grand Theft Auto series. * The toilet which you must jump down to during the level Road to Ruin was originally used in Grand Theft Auto III. * Sprunk soda machines can be found in the game. * Dentons City Junkyard has the same car crusher and surroundings as the one featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * Several billbords in the level Doorway into Hell are used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * C-J's Barricades in Press Coverage are used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * There's a wall covered in blood in Road to Ruin. That blood has also appeared in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * There are a couple of shopping bags with "Gash" on it in the Journalist's appartement during Press Coverage which are used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Category:Secrets